godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kamacuras
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Kamacuras.png |image =Kamacuras.jpg |caption =Kamacuras in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Kamacuras |species =Irradiated Giant Praying Mantis |nicknames =Gimantis, G-Mantide Kamakilas |height = 50 meters 40 meters |length = 65 meters 90 meters |weight = 2,800 tons 20,000 tons |forms = Giant Praying Mantis |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Minilla |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Puppets |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiKama FinalKama |roar = }} Kamacuras (カマキラス , Kamakirasu) es una giant praying mantis creada por Toho que aparecio en la pelicula de 1967 Godzilla series film, Son of Godzilla. Nombre El"Nombre Kamacuras 'viene de Kamakiri (蟷 螂), la palabra japonesa para "mantis". En el doblaje original en Inglés de Hijo de Godzilla, el Kamacuras se llaman "Gimantis", que viene de la combinación de "gigante" y "mantis". Historia Serie Showa Son of Godzilla Kamacuras en Son de GodzillaWhen un experimento de control de clima de América en la isla Solgell causado accidentalmente una tormenta radiactiva en 1967, la isla fue rociado en una tormenta radiactiva que causó al menos tres de mantis ya de dos metros de largo, orando de la isla 'a mutar en monstruos de 50 metros. Después de asustar a la tripulación de las Naciones Unidas por un tiempo, la Kamacuras descubierto y atacado un huevo de Minilla, rompiéndolo abrir y luego proceder a tratar de devorar a los jóvenes monstruo. Godzilla, al oír los gritos de Minilla, llegó a la isla y rápidamente mató a dos de los Kamacuras con su aliento atómico, pero uno logró escapar. Más tarde, Kumonga, la araña gigante, mató al tercer Kamacuras en la batalla cuando enredó en su cinta y la clavó con su aguijón venenoso. All Monsters Attack Kamacuras en All Monsters AttackKamacuras hace una breve aparición en los sueños de Ichiro Miki en All Monsters Attack, como un pequeño paquete de los atacan Godzilla, sólo para ser asesinado rápida y fácilmente por él. Godzilla vs Gigan Un Kamacuras tarde apareció en la isla de Monster, que viva en paz con los demás monstruos. Godzilla Island Kamacuras también hizo una aparición en el arco de la historia 12 de Godzilla Island. En la historia, Kamacuras llega a la isla de manera fraudulenta, que afirma haber escapado de un creciente ejército de monstruos está montado por los alienígenas Xilien. Sin embargo, Kamacuras es ya una parte de ese ejército y ha llegado a establecer una trampa para Godzilla. En última instancia, Kamacuras falla y huye. Serie Millenium Godzilla Final Wars Kamacuras en Godzilla: Final de Warsin la película de 2004, Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras hizo una aparición como uno de los muchos monstruos controlados de una raza de seres extraterrestres conocidos como los Xiliens. Ataca París y pronto se enfrenta a la Eclair. El choque de dos, pero pronto, Kamacuras es teletransportado lejos por un objeto volador no identificado. Con el tiempo, se descubre que los Xiliens controlaban los monstruos, que se devuelven para terminar sus desmanes. La ciudad de París y el Eclair son destruidos por las fuerzas combinadas de los barcos Xilien y Kamacuras. Entonces, Godzilla es liberado de la Antártida y pronto se elimina Gigan en la Antártida, Zilla en Sydney y Kumonga en Nueva Guinea. Godzilla pronto llega a las costas de Kanto, Japón, donde los Xiliens coloque Kamacuras a la batalla en contra de él. Listo para la batalla desde un puente cercano, la estructura es, sin embargo, destruida por las olas gigantes que vienen delante de Godzilla. Kamacuras sale volando y se disfraza, haciendo coincidir la aparición de la ladera. Godzilla ni se inmuta por el truco, y dispara su respiración atómica en la ladera de fumar fuera Kamacuras. Kamacuras, dejó sin otra opción, salta adelante, justo a tiempo para esquivar rayos de Godzilla, y alista para participar de su oponente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, Godzilla lanza fácilmente Kamacuras de distancia, causando que cayera hacia atrás y caer sobre una torre de transmisión eléctrica. La torre perfora a través exoesqueleto Kamacuras 'y lo mata. Abilidades Como una mantis gigante, Kamacuras tiene todas las capacidades naturales una mantis religiosa normal sería tener, tales como el vuelo y las garras de pinchos. En la película de Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras se muestra que tiene el poder de alterar su color natural, lo que permite Kamacuras para camuflar y mezclarse con su entorno. Filmografia *''Son of Godzilla'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Metraje) *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Despite not appearing in the on running comic series yet, Kamacuras was present on the massive cave mural on Infant Island, as part of the monsters of the sky. RoE_Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras in the Infant Island cave mural Video Game Appearances *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' Galeria Rugido Kamacuras Roars|Kamacuras' roars in the Showa series Trivia *The original Kamacuras puppets, the ShodaiKama, created by Teisho Arikawa for Son of Godzilla were marionettes operated by overhead wires (the same effects were also used for the monsters Kumonga with the ShodaiKumo and the infant Minilla puppet). The effects stand out as some of the best in the Showa series. *Kamacuras, Kumonga, Destoroyah and Manda were meant to be part of the Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, but the company went bankrupt beforehand. Prototypes of Kamacuras' toy exist. Poll Do you like Kamacuras? Yes! No. Kind of. es:Kamacuras Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos